


【扉泉】一字痴（二）

by y458879



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879





	【扉泉】一字痴（二）

满室狼藉。

「放开我……！」泉奈从喉咙深处呜咽着说道。

他从来没有受过这样的侮辱，只能咬住嘴唇，忍着不做声，拳头却越握越紧。

泉奈恨不得现在就杀了千手扉间，可是浑身没有一处不疼，身体不停发抖，写轮眼的副作用更是像着火一般无时无刻蹂躏着他的神经。

接近低温的手紧附着他的身体开始游走。他动作很慢，只是单纯的在衣物上摸索，一寸又一寸，从腰部到腿侧。泉奈近乎无望地闭上了眼，他清楚，自己无法做出任何反抗，比起身体的苦楚，这份轻薄让他倍受煎熬。

「你不甘心？」扉间冷淡的说着。

对方没有回答，或者说是拒绝回答。

似乎除了那把怀剑，泉奈也不剩任何武器了，可他却意外搜出一柄瞳术加封的卷轴。扉间虽然心生疑惑，但他想知道的事情还有很多。

于是他再度开口，「宇智波泉奈，我不知道你是怎么出现在千手森林里的，看来，应该是个棘手的任务吧。」

「……为什么要说我的事？」泉奈皱眉。

「那我换个说法好了，你的眼睛是什么时候变成那样的？」

「这是你现在应该关心的事情吗？千手扉间。」

「回答我。」

泉奈侧脸过来与他相对，「我知道，你对写轮眼不会是一无所知，但是你一定不会了解其中的真实性，因为你是个愚蠢至极的男人。」

「你说什么？」扉间并没有被挑衅的语气，反而更为认真起来。

扉间不止一次接触写轮眼，以往在宇智波的战场上，他们的尸身若无法及时回收就难免被有心之人挖去双眼的下场。

想要得到写轮眼并非难事，他也曾研究过活着的宇智波，只是对方不堪受辱的自尽了。对扉间而言，即使是正义也会招致巨大的悲伤，如何采用最合理的手段在最短时间有效解决问题，无关善恶，过去是这样，今后也是这样。

「确实，或许我的方向一开始就不对，写轮眼到底是什么？那不是纯粹的结合查克拉所造成的肉体改变吧！」

「这个问题真奇怪，不过你想要知道的话，我可以告诉你。」

扉间看向泉奈，然而对方的回答却让他至今也难以忘怀。

「我的眼睛就是我的意志，是宇智波生我来到世间的意义。」

「……什么意思？」扉间愕然道。

「即使是直系血脉的宇智波，如果是个不抱有感情的空虚之人，无论拥有多么优秀的素质，都无法开启写轮眼。」

并不是所有宇智波都可以开启写轮眼，扉间是知道这点的。

血继限界，是从遥远的过去就决定的事实，想要继承这份“遗产”血脉尤为关键，对于那些重视血继限界的忍族，为了培养继承者，甚至不顾继承者的体质，在家族间通婚。

泉奈的回答，显然超过了扉间所知情报的极限。

「不可能……不可能有这种事情！这还算什么血继限界？」扉间紧锁眉宇，突然站起身来。

「你当然无法理解，因为像你这样的人，我拥有的东西你一样也没有……」

话音未落，水遁已经像蛇似的缠住泉奈的双手将他提起，让他呈现出膝盖着地的姿态跪在扉间面前。

「闭嘴，宇智波泉奈！」扉间用夺来的怀剑挑起泉奈的下巴，看着他因屈辱而不快的脸，「你明白自己现在的立场吗？你是我的俘虏，俘虏就该有个俘虏的样子。」

扉间彻底失去了耐心，或许一开始自己选择和已经认定为仇敌的人对话就是错误的判断。但他还是抱着最后一丝对泉奈的期望，举起了适才收刮出来的卷轴。

「再给你最后一次机会，这个卷轴里面是什么？」

「……！」

泉奈说不出话，心脏近乎裂开似的跳动着，被水遁束缚着，他无法将卷轴从扉间手里抢回来，如果再借助刚才的瞳力，或许可以脱离现状，即使再承受一次副作用带来的剧痛也愿意，只要能把卷轴拿回来。

「别动，否则我立刻烧掉它。」

扉间威慑似的抬起卷轴，这让泉奈脸色骤变，彻底陷入了绝境，睁大眼睛愣在原地。

「和我想的一样，这个东西是你这次任务的关键吧。」他说。

这时，扉间再度来到他的身边，甚至越来越近的时候，泉奈的心里忽然产生了一种不好的预感，然而这种预感马上就应验了。扉间从忍具包里抽出一张封印符贴在泉奈的右手上，这样一来，也是杜绝对方会再次伤到自己的隐患。

「这次和你们没有关系，千手扉间，你即使夺走它也没有意义！……」

「所以说到底是什么？」

「……」泉奈哑然低下头去。

他不想在这种时候想起那些事情，在他脑中不断闪现的，是匍匐在地的族人。他曾发誓要背负他们的死，实现宇智波的悲愿。可是，现在……

「你是要我教你怎么好好说话？」

扉间的声音打断了泉奈的思绪，紧接着，他已经拉近了两人的距离。

「我没想到那种剂量的肌肉松弛剂，你都可以解脱，即然如此……」

他的手伸到了泉奈的背后，掀开外着的下摆，同时像要抱着他似的把泉奈圈在怀里。接着，泉奈就感觉到有一个冰凉的东西正在探入下袴并紧贴着他的腿根。

「……滚开！」

他倏地想叫住对方，然而扉间根本没有予以理会，他不知什么时候拿着两枚两个指尖大小的珠子，直接送入了泉奈的后穴。

泉奈一阵闷哼，被异物入侵的他只觉得胀和痛，除此之外没有其他感受。那个东西缓缓深入干涩的体内，似乎要硬生生将泉奈撕开似的，从身体下方传来的痛楚，都让泉奈感觉到淫荡和羞耻。

扉间蓦地将手指抽出，珠子却留在了他的体内。他低头看向跪在眼前的泉奈，原本是身为彼此仇敌的忍者，看着对方不堪受辱的样子，竟然一下子满足了扉间的嗜虐心，兴奋得差点射精。

想羞辱对方，想看对方屈服的样子。而后，他立马收起了这些仿佛从内心空隙爬上来的邪念，没有时间了，这并不是他一直以来所渴求的东西。

「如果你愿意合作的话，我也不想为难你，给你一些特别待遇也不是不可以。」

「你对我做了什么？」

泉奈咬紧牙关，他不知道自己的身体会发生什么异样，如今他深陷囹圄难以抗拒，也无法阻止这一切。

「放心，只是致幻剂而已。」扉间继续说，「我不会伤害你的，毕竟你要是死了反而会给我带来麻烦。」

宇智波斑回到宅邸的时候，已是深夜。

今晚没有月光，天空漆黑一片，院子里的灯火被一阵风卷得忽暗忽明，平白让宇智波斑心生不安起来。

「火核在哪里？泉奈呢？」

斑左右呼唤随从，这时便有人高举着火炬应声走上前来，但却不是宇智波火核的身影。他屈身跪下，说「家主大人，有什么吩咐。」

说到这里，斑身旁的灯火忽然炸裂开来，火星雨点似的四溅，竟引燃了屋檐下的竹席，一时间升起烈烈的火光，将漆黑的天空映得鲜红。

谁也没想到灾厄会突然发生，宇智波内熟悉水遁的忍者不多，来来往往火势却更加不可控制的燃烧起来，斑掩着口鼻，他被家忍护着避退到院落里，看着突如其来的火势，他不知想到什么，突然喊起来，「泉奈！泉奈去哪里了？」

这时，远远的传来了不知道是谁的声音，「少家主从七日前进入大筒木遗迹后，音讯全无。」


End file.
